Difícil Despedida
by PhoebeWeasley01
Summary: Harry tiene pendiente una conversación antes de partir en busca de los horcrux. HG spoilers HBP


**Disclaimer** Rowling es la dueña; yo, tomo prestado su mundo.

**Difícil despedida**

Apenas hacía una hora que Bill y Fleur se habían retirado a descansar después la celebración de su boda, tras muchos bailes y muchas felicitaciones recibidas.

Ya era ciertamente muy tarde, los rayos naranjas y rojos que se colaban por las ventanas de madera anunciaban un día nuevo.

Harry, con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, tenía previsto partir por la tarde ese mismo día, para comenzar la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcrux; ya había aclarado con la Orden cómo comunicarse y trasmitirse información, y ya había planeado cómo organizar el viaje. Era confortable saber que al contrario de lo que pensó al principio, no partía de cero, pues ya se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenía el conocimiento que poseía de la vida y mentalidad de Ryddle, pero lo que más lo esperanzaba, era el material que Dumbledore conservaba referente a este tema, decenas de mapas y cuadernillos con información que llevaría con él, pues podría resultar vital para su misión; pese a todo, temía los imprevistos que pudieran ir surgiendo.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese mismo instante, tras el fin de la fiesta por la boda de Bill, Harry y Ginny se habían quedado en la sala de estar de La Madriguera. Tenían cosas importantes de que hablar, y debían despedirse.

Y Ginny _aún_ seguía insistiendo-Harry, Harry, por favor, déjame ir con vosotros... – se movió lentamente, antes su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, para ahora quedar cara a cara y poner carita de buena – por favor –repitió

-No.

-Pero, tú... –mordió el labio mientras pensaba- ¡Ron y Hermione estarán también contigo! Y yo quiero que estemos juntos. Déjame que...

-Ginny, no, yo... no puedo. Podría pasarte algo – la besó- dios, sabes que te quiero; y, que quier..quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, pero no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo – la abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza. –No quiero que te hieran.

-¿y quieres que hieran a Ron o a Hermione?

-¡Gin! claro que no.

Ginny suspiró, entendía a Harry, oh dios, de verdad lo hacía, pero..., pero ella era una buena bruja, tenía habilidad con la magia, y podía acompañarlos...

Podría ayudarlo, y quería estar junto a él en esos lugares en ese tiempo tan difícil...

Sí, bien, es cierto que ella aún era menor, sí, y no podía hacer magia fuera del Colegio; pero ella realmente quería -_necesitaba-_ ir con él, podía manejarse con hechizos avanzados, y también había estado ojeando los libros de magia negra y ocultismo que había seleccionado Hermione.

Realmente, Ginny no creía que fuera menos apta que... Ron, por ejemplo. Porque, sí, Hermione era inteligente, hábil y valiente, pero ¿Ron? Bueno, Ron tenía a Hermione, que era inteligente, hábil y valiente.

-Harry, sabes que estoy en peligro yendo o no. Me puede pasar algo también estando en La Madriguera, somos... traidores a la sangre, recuerdas.

-Lo sé, Ginny. Pero no...

-Y de todos modos, todos ya saben lo que somos, lo que hemos sido... ¡corrió como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts! –sonrió feliz, recordando aquello- ¿sabes, Harry?

-dime.

-Harry... no sé cuántas veces me habré imaginado que me besabas, ya sabes cómo es, que te imaginas esa primera vez, y..., pero, definitivamente, eso lo superó todo... ¡por Merlín, qué beso y qué...!

-...vergüenza

-Hey, no digas eso – le dio con el codo fingiendo enfado, y lo besó de nuevo, ambos riendo –Mmh, el caso es que, Harry, no tiene sentido que hagamos como que no fuimos novios, que no nos queremos, que finjamos no ser nada más que amigos -suspiró- Voldemort lo sabrá ya... por Snape y Malfoy.

-Sí, supongo.

-Y, pese a todo, soy una Weasley, Harry, el reloj de casa sigue marcándome como un...

-...potencial objetivo, Ginny, lo sé. – dijo apartando un mechón de la cara de la pelirroja.

-Y Voldemort... –bajó el tono de voz- fui poseída por Voldemort... sabe cómo... –hizo un gesto con la mano, para intentar aclarar lo que intentaba expresar- qué pienso y cosas así – Harry la seguía abrazando, pero no cedía en su postura – Merlín, Harry, tienes..., -se le empañó los ojos color chocolate- Harry, tienes que ganar. Tienes que volver conmigo.

-Lo haré.

(fin)


End file.
